Variable resistances are common circuit elements with adjustable resistance value and hence a current in the circuit can be changed. And at the same time, it can change the distribution of voltages in a circuit can also be changed so as to limit current and protect elements in the circuit.
However, there is no variable resistance, resistance value of which can be adjusted continuously and has a simple structure at present.